


Feral

by teaandchess



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: F/M, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8583976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandchess/pseuds/teaandchess
Summary: So far... a quick shot for Penny Dreadful, post season 1. Perhaps more later."In order for the light to shine so brightly, the darkness must be present."





	

“Mr. Chandler.”

The young man at the bottom of the stairs turned abruptly from his perusal of the closed door and immediately began to twist his bowler hat between his fingers.

“Miss. Ives.” He seemed to realize what he was doing and he thrust the hat behind his back, thrusting his chest out a little. He almost seemed sheepish but his deep-set eyes sparkled a little all the same. “Pleasure as always.”

Vanessa slid her hand along the banister and tilted her head on the side a little. “You seem disturbed.”

“Well, it was a little bit strange, don’t mind me saying, that Sir Malcolm invited me to supper.”

“He didn’t,” she countered as she made her way down the stairs.

Ethan frowned. “But I received an invitation…”

“I invited you.”

He blinked. “What?”

“Sir Malcolm is in the country and I am, of course, alone. Normally I quite enjoy my solitude but today, during my walk in the park, I knew that I was perhaps becoming–“ she leaned forward and lowered her voice to a conspiratorially loud whisper. “Wild.”

That earned her a small smile. “I don’t mean to sound too forthright but I think you wild might not be such a hardship to witness.”

“Untameable, perhaps is the better word.” She leaned back and shifted the coat she had slung over her arm to the other arm. “I shall, I am afraid, never fit in with society.”

That small smile grew. “Then we’ll never fit in together. I’m afraid I’m just as wild.”

Her bird-bright eyes sparkled. “You don’t say? I can’t say I ever imagined you as domesticated, Mr. Chandler.”

“Well.” He took a singular step closer and Vanessa nearly felt that he was crossing a chasm toward her. “Domestication doesn’t suit me.”

The sparkle in her eyes deepened in colour, until black nearly overwhelmed her eye. “No, I can’t say it does.” She took a step backward to counter his step forward and painted a pleasant smile on her face. “Shall we?”

He tipped his hat back onto his head and nodded. “Of course.”

 


End file.
